


Life & Love

by babigurl21793



Series: Dom & Brian [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom's POV, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's POV about his relationship with Brian and his mindset about life right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life & Love

Imagine Person A wearing Person B’s pajamas.

It’s been a long and time consuming day and I’m finally getting home to Brian. Since finding out about his pregnancy, we both decided that it would be a good idea for him to shorten the hours that he works at the garage. I would prefer that he wouldn’t work at all while he’s pregnant, but I know that he won’t go for that. Brian’s used to doing things all on his own and I know that he’d work all the way up until it’s time for him to deliver if I let him; which is not going to happen.

Out of everything that I expected to happen in my life; I never would’ve guessed that I would be as happy as I am right now. Everything that I’ve ever really wanted in life I now have; and it’s Brian that has given it to me; and to be honest, it terrifies me. Brian has always been one of the few people in my life to have complete and utter faith in me with any and everything that I decide to do. He never second guesses me, or makes me feel like . Letty used to do that to me.

I don’t think that it was intentional; at least I hope that it wasn’t, but there were a lot of business ventures that I discussed with Letty in the past that she just completely shut down; saying that there was no way that I could pull something like that off. I guess to a certain point I understand why Letty was like that; it was the same reason that she was always extremely jealous when other women approached me, even though she knew that I would never cheat on her. It was because she figured out long ago what it me meeting Brian to fully understand; Letty and I didn’t have a future together, not really.

Letty always wanted to get married and have children, and while that was always something that I wanted also, the thought of having that type of life with Letty never really appealed to me; in fact it terrified me. Letty and I barely got along with each other on a good day; bringing a child into that environment would’ve been a bad idea, but with Brian everything is so different. Even though I can’t exactly put it into words, it just feels different.

I continue to contemplate this as I walk into the house and head upstairs to our bedroom, looking for Brian. When I finally laid my eyes on Brian I couldn’t stop the smile that came to my face. There he was curled up on my side of the bed in one of my t-shirts, that despite him being pregnant was still too big for him, while the Buster was curled up beside him, nose pressed against his stomach. Looking at him lying there made me realise what it is about Brian that was different; he believed in me. Even with knowing all the things that I’ve done in the past and all of the things that I’m capable of doing, he’s still here. Not only is he still here he wants a family and a future with me and he wants those things without me having to change.

Brian loves me for me; and that makes me love him that much more.

I quietly slipped my clothes off and climbed into bed beside Brian; almost instantly he turned and scooted towards me; wrapping my arms around Brian I slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long-time with a peaceful mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more for this fic, please let me know.  
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write please let me know.
> 
> I hope people are still enjoying this series!


End file.
